


Not So Bad

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Chubby Thor, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: So I really wanted to write Chubby Thor because my baby deserves all the love and I adore him. Also, this is the first time I’m writing for Thor so I’m kinda nervous. Hope you enjoy it





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write Chubby Thor because my baby deserves all the love and I adore him. Also, this is the first time I’m writing for Thor so I’m kinda nervous. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

‘Thor’

You called and he hummed without looking up from his video game.

‘Babe, stop playing the game and come have dinner’.

Thor ignored and continued playing his game. You rolled your eyes and walked to the couch where he was sitting.

‘Thor!’

‘Gimme 15 minutes baby. I am almost done’

You huffed at him but left him there and went to shower. Once done, you dressed up in one of the T-shirts owned by Thor and your panties. You went downstairs and groaned when you saw Thor in the same position and the food that was now cold.

‘How do I look baby?’, you questioned.

‘Beautiful my love’

‘And how was the soup?’

‘It was great’, he replied.

‘Should we get divorced baby?’, you asked in the sweetest voice possible.

‘That would be amazing’, he replied absentmindedly.

You pursed your lips. He was obsessed with the game and you understood that it was one of the distractions he used to try and bury his feelings after he lost Loki and half of the Asgardians. You knew he still missed Loki but things were better now. Thanos was gone and everything else was going well. After so many years, Thor was mentally healthy and happier with you. And while you loved him and supported him in everything, you were very close to throwing that game out of your house.

‘Wait, did you say we should get divorced?’, he looked up from the screen.

‘I just said it to check if you were aware of your surroundings. And it was pretty evident you weren’t since there was no soup today and you said it would be amazing if we get divorced’, You sighed and were about to walk to your room when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards himself.

‘My love, please don’t be angry’.

You didn’t say anything and continued to glare at him.

‘Baby, I’m sorry for ignoring you. I promise I won’t do it again’, he said.

‘Why should I believe you?’

‘Because I love you’, he answered back.

‘Also, I’m the God of Thunder and a God never breaks his promise, especially the ones made to his wife’, he continued making you roll your eyes.

Thor grinned and pressed his lips against yours and you couldn’t help but smile too. He was way too irresistible and even after so many years of marriage, you couldn’t help but just melt into his arms. And not only the sex, you also loved the long cuddling sessions. Sometimes wrapping your legs around his soft tummy and sometimes kissing it. He felt a bit conscious about it sometimes but you didn’t mind. On the contrary, you loved it and made sure he knew that.

‘Now my queen, I think I’ve some making up to do for ignoring you’.

You giggled when he picked you up and moved towards the bed. Maybe you won’t throw out the game. It wasn’t so bad if the night ended in Thor worshipping you like a goddess right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Your feedback means a lot.


End file.
